


Pretty in Pink

by puckme69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckme69/pseuds/puckme69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek misses Braeden and tries to deal as best he can. Her scent smells like home and he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

She’d been gone for three weeks and he was going crazy. All was relatively calm for Beacon Hills and he didn’t have much to do other than help sort out Scott’s minor lady drama. He missed her more than he wanted to admit and found himself pacing the loft trying to catch any ounce of her smell. He wasn’t sure what it was, but she smelled like safety, like home. The open loft had stopped smelling like her three days before. He tried her clothes, but she was anal about washing her clothes before she left for a mission. She told him it was because she wanted to come home to nice, clean clothes, when really it was so she’d have clean things to be buried in if she didn’t make it back alive. Her mom taught her that. 

Derek was getting needy. He wasn’t sure WHY he HAD to smell her, but he was starting to feel anxious. He burst into the bathroom looking for anything that could maybe smell like her after searching every other part of his place. There was nothing. The towels were clean, most of her toiletries gone, and Derek was raking his fingers through his hair nervously. He sat on the edge of the tub and took a deep breath, when something caught his eye: a black tube in the corner behind the toilet. He rushes to it and picks it up, rolling it between his fingers. Suddenly it’s like she’s in the room with him when he opens it. The dark pink shade reminded him of her lips, which made his cock twitch. He felt so wrong, but he applied the slick pigment and let out a sigh of relief. The scent was so close and somehow it all seemed right again. 

He was too ashamed to look in the mirror, but he was satiated enough to continue with his day. He reapplied the lipstick every couple hours and eventually fell asleep on the couch with his favorite book in his lap. 

There was a click and a sudden wooosh and his nose filled with the pungent sweet smell that was all too familiar. He perked up, his head looking over the couch at her. It was a sight for sore eyes. Her skin was sparkling in the moonlight coming in the skylight. He basically jumped over the couch and she met him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Shit Brae, you didn’t tell me you’d be home so early!!” he said wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. 

“Are you wearing my lipstick?” she smirked, holding him at an arms length. 

“Oh shit—“ embarrassed was an understatement. He started to wipe his mouth when she grabbed his wrist. 

“Leave it on.” She said seriously. He raised his eyebrows and pulled her close to him. She kissed him gently and he tried to breath in her aroma clandestinely. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. 

“I think that’s your color.” She teased. He dropped her abruptly and hovered over her. He ignored the comment for the mot part then started kissing her cleavage before ripping the thin fabric of her tank. She gasped and let out a tiny huff of annoyance. The lipstick left a visible trail of his kisses to her stomach. 

“Der-bear.” She smiled down at him, “why are you wearing my lipstick?” she asked sweetly. He sat up and looked at her wide-eyed. He could smell her curiosity and arousal and it was almost overwhelming. 

“I-I tried to find something that smelled like you and….it was…well….yeah.” he mumbled against her hip. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“You’re such a fucking nerd.” She pulled him up until he was face to face with her and snuck her hand into his pants. 

“Mmm Brae, you make me so fucking hard” he whined into her shoulder.

“Awww, you look good in pink.”


End file.
